Crimson Fall
by Seoinage
Summary: A little sweet, a little spicy and completely unexpected on all fronts. Written for the KakaSaku LJ Comm Holiday Annonymous Exchange for ScaryRei.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Crimson Fall

**Chapter:** 1

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Sakura

**Rating:** K+ (This chapter)

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc and assorted corporations who bought various rights to it. Only the plot and OCs are mine.

**A/N:** It's my honor to pinch hit in the KakaSaku LJ Holiday Anonymous Exchange. ScaryRei requested "something sweet and spicy for my favorite couple. Anything with a happy KakaSaku would be wonderful." This is turning out longer than expected, so I hope a mult-parter suits your mood, Rei!

Please be advised that the intended pace is slow and steady. Pretend you're out taking a stroll and smelling all the roses along the way.

It is unbeta'd so any mistakes are purely mine. Feel free to let me know if you find things I need to fix!

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura read again the sprawling script flowing on the piece of paper she clutched in one hand. Her gaze then shifted up to the elegantly carved sign hanging over the entryway, and a small sigh slipped out when she verified that she indeed arrived at her appointed location.

For the appointed appointment made without her consent. One brought to her attention a measly two hours earlier.

Ah, today. It started off so well thinking back on it.

After a satisfyingly sweaty training routine early in the morning, Sakura went home to freshen up, even managing breakfast before heading into the hospital. The pink-haired medic then breezed through rounds, patient appointments and paperwork all before lunchtime.

With that she should have known something would pop up on her radar to mess things up. Well, not on the scale of 'Orochimaru joining the evil side' or 'Pain's attack on the village'.

Just enough to make her mind stutter and mouth drop open a bit as she stood facing her mentor who sat across from her behind the cluttered desk. Tsunade had her chin propped casually in the palm of one hand, expectantly awaiting the 'yes' sure to come from her apprentice to acknowledge the request. Which would come. At any time now.

The seconds ticked by, and Sakura could only blink in reply.

After a full minute passed by in complete silence, the Hokage's patience ran out and she flicked a folded piece of paper at the newly mute person masquerading as her apprentice. "Be at the address listed there in two hours, don't be early or late. Remember to wear a kimono and that you have one month."

Reflexively catching the tossed missive, Sakura's mouth opened and closed in a vain attempt to reply verbally at the reminder, only to finally manage feebly, "B-But…"

Correctly interpreting the makings of an excuse, Tsunade held up one hand to halt it. She then ordered, "Ask your mother, she'll have something seasonally appropriate for you to wear." With a dismissive gesture towards the door, the blonde added with the hint of a frustrated glower, "Now go home and get ready."

So the obedient apprentice (who remembered just how frightening her master could be), only nodded and went home to get ready. For what, she had but a vague idea.

A little more than an hour later, Sakura stood fully dressed in a kimono ensemble her mother assured her would be ideal. Not casual or too formal.

Frankly speaking, the closest equivalent to what she had on now would be yukata worn to many a summer festival over the years. However, the lightweight cotton robes seemed worlds away from this finery.

If she could, she would groan with her usual gusto, but the obi wrapped many times around her waist restricted deep breathing. At least in a yukata she could move and respire more easily. On the other hand, she looked pretty darned good all dolled up, if she did say so herself. The medic cheered inwardly and brightened a bit at her reflection in the mirror. Then a completely random thought made its way from her subconscious to flitter through her mind: _I wonder if Kakashi-sensei would like this._

Sakura hit the pause button, enjoyed a few moments of blissful blankness, rewound back and played it again, only with two minor changes that she (and she would know because this is her enjoying a soliloquy with herself!), did not order. Yet there they were. _I wonder if Kakashi-sensei would like me in this._

She hit her brain's pause button again. And again. And once more for good measure. Just to make sure she still had some grey matter capable of doing something. Other than confuse her. Or go haywire.

Unaware of her daughter's inner torment, Mrs. Haruno flittered about happily to straighten this or tuck away that. Finally stepping back to take in her handiwork, the older woman clasped her hands in front of her and gushed, "Oh, I wish your father could see how lovely you look!"

Sakura snapped back into the land of reality with a jar, green gaze flying to meet one similar to her own as she tried to focus, center, ground – and all those other pesky ways of saying that she needed a very deep chitchat with herself later. Blinking and then blushing when the compliment finally hit, she bashfully ducked her head. Shoving the wayward thought away into a dark corner, she concentrated on the image staring back at her from the full length mirror.

In a waterfall of crimson silk, the kimono draped beautifully on her slender form as the strategically placed padding and binding underneath ensured no unsightly folds occurred. The cream colored obi, embroidered with red and gold camellias, wrapped around her waist securely, acting as a complement while striking in its simplicity.

Oohing and aahing the entire time, Sakura's mom had finally decided to style her short hair into a simple coiffure, tucking a cute red camellia flower – taken from an accommodating flower arrangement – to one side over her ear.

Protesting half-heartily at the time ("This is too much fuss for something that must just be a joke of Tsunade-shishou!"), Sakura could not deny how her request lit up her mother's eyes with joy and eagerness. Grumbling some but smiling all the same, she gave in, lifting her arms when told or bracing herself against the tightening of the obi when it came time to do so.

The older woman had been beside herself at being able to dress her baby in one of the traditional outfits passed down in the Haruno family. To commemorate this first occasion, she made sure to take as many photographs as time, or rather, Sakura allowed.

Finally, a lovingly exasperated, "Mom, I've got to go or I'll be late!" came from the twenty year old who waved her hands in front of her face in a plea to stop, the kimono sleeves fluttering gently with the motions.

Putting down the camera guiltily, the elder Haruno could not help but beam. "Perhaps I got carried away. But you look so beautiful…Oh! I almost forgot the haori. Hold on, I'll be right back." So saying, she rushed off to get the matching short jacket.

Once back, Mrs. Haruno helped Sakura into it, saying, "This extra layer will keep the winter chill off. Not that it's too cold out right now, but you never know. Wouldn't want you to catch something."

Sakura, having experienced the baking heat of Wind Country and the freezing cold of Snow Country as well as all the in-betweens during various missions, could not help the warmth that arose inside her at the expressed concern and care. Gently smiling, she hugged her mother. "Thank you, for all of this. I'd better be off now."

Mrs. Haruno sighed happily. "Ok, dear. If your father comes home early, I'll be sure to show him these pictures."

Sakura only laughed gaily in reply as she made her getaway.

After leaving the house, the medic took her time in getting to her destination, not wishing to ruin her mother's work. No wonder she had been given two hours: one for getting ready and the other to simply walk from point A to point B!

Prior to today, the word 'dainty' would not be one the kunoichi thought of in any relations to herself. Yet it came again to mind when she looked down at her feet. Rather than her ass-kicking black boots, she wore a pair of black-and-red thong sandals. Not that the zori were uncomfortable. Far from it.

To accommodate the footwear, she had on ankle-cut split-toed socks instead of the knee high ones she normally put on under her boots. The white cotton tabi permitted the sandal straps its placement between the big toe and index toe. With each step, only a slight peeping out of the covered toes could be seen from underneath the ankle length hem of the kimono. She did not quite understand it, but the images made her feel both pleased and disgruntled at the same time.

With a few minutes to spare before her imposed deadline, Sakura stalled in front of the open gate by smoothing an imaginary errant strand of hair and gazing through to the other side. Though walls enclosed the place, it did not lend itself an imposing air. Rather, it gave the area an intimate and private feeling.

Even so, Sakura squared her shoulders as if about to go into battle and shook her head bemusedly one last time before stepping across the gateway. Momentarily forgetting herself when the silk kimono and matching obi disallowed her normal quick strides, she gnashed her teeth, wishing yet again for her familiar ninja outfit.

Maybe if she considered this a mission rather than her Hokage's folly…Sakura forced calm and resolve upon herself. _Ino can make five inch heels work for her. I can do this too!_

_._

_._

_.  
_

~TBC~

.

* * *

.

**A/N (cont.):** Part I is done! Though Kakashi did not make an appearance, I hope this was still an enjoyable read. Are you curious about what Tsunade has planned for Sakura? Why are random bullets killing Sakura's head? Please let me know if this worked for you!

Oh, and though the rating is currently at K+, it'll probably go up later knowing me with these two. *sheepish grin*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Crimson Fall

**Chapter:** 2

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Sakura

**Rating:** T (This chapter)

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc and assorted corporations who bought various rights to it. Only the plot and OCs are mine.

**A/N:** Please be advised that the intended pace is slow and steady. Pretend you're out taking a stroll and smelling all the roses along the way. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are purely mine.

* * *

.

.

.

.

After the brief pep talk in front of the gates, Sakura carefully continued on into the compound following the stone steps laid out in a meandering path. _Funny that. It hasn't rained but the steps are wet. They must have just cleaned it or something. _Looking further ahead, Sakura saw that it led towards several building set off to the back. _And wow, you wouldn't be able to tell from the outside because of the wall, but this place is not only beautiful but big._

Leaving her irritation aside completely, she took in the well kept garden with its pleasing if asymmetrical arrangement of stately trees (some barren, some lush with greenery), shrubs, and natural stone. Even the crisp winter air smelled richer here: of freshly tended soil and wet stone, with the blooming camellia flowers and wintergreen things scenting minutely underneath. To her inexperienced eye, the position of the each plant and rock formation looked as nature intended. Logic told her differently however, and admiration for the gardener grew.

Passing by the miniature pond with its bamboo fountain, Sakura spied two koi swimming lazily within. If the fish were human, they might be Shikamaru or Kakashi. The former may not like the fact that the trees blocked his view of the sky for cloud watching but would not complain about free room and board with no need to work. The latter…Actually, she could easily envision fish Kakashi enjoying the lack of responsibility up to a certain point before going stir crazy without a certain set of books. Instead, the image of the human Kakashi lazing the day away next to the pond, orange bound novel in hand popped to mind. If he could do so uninterrupted, he would. After all these years, his familiar and unchanging habits wedged themselves within her as a source of comfort. Her lips turned up, fondly.

Checking the slip of paper once more, she passed by one building before halting in front of a second. Hearing sounds within the cozy structure with its airy porch and open door, Sakura figured it to be the correct destination. She slipped her feet out of the zori and took one step up onto the small landing area. There, the kunoichi knelt careful at the edge to reach a hand down in order to turn her footwear around to face outward. Getting gingerly back into a standing position, she took another small step up onto the porch itself.

Walking to the open door, the white fabric of her tabi covered feet made an almost indiscernible sound against the polished wood. A little hesitant, more due to the unusual circumstance than anything else since they should be expecting her (what with the appointment and all), Sakura ventured softly, "Excuse me. May I come in?"

Almost immediately, a man appeared in the doorway. With a mop of brown hair and a charming smile, he looked to be in his late twenties, the men's style kimono of deep grays he sported suiting him well. Making no real effort to hide his admiration for her appearance, he smiled broadly as if a gift-wrapped present just fell into his lap. "Hi there, I'm Toribe Shun, but just Shun is fine. You must be the Haruno-san that Endou-sensei spoke about."

Flattered by the open regard shown to her by a man not even ten seconds into their acquaintance, Sakura felt herself blush. Hesitation over the unknown fading slightly, Sakura nodded in reply. "Yes I am. Please call me Sakura. It's very nice to meet you, Shun-san."

"Well then, Sakura-san, right this way." He stepped back, gesturing for her to come into the pleasantly warm room so that he could close the door behind them. "We've almost finished setting up so don't mind everyone milling about. Let me take your haori if you would like." She nodded, sliding it off and handing the jacket to Shun who draped it over one arm. "I'll put this in the back for you. Please have a seat here, and I'll bring Endou-sensei out."

At her acknowledging smile, the brown-haired man gave her another lingering look, bowed and turned around to walk towards a door set in the wall to the left. Sliding it open, he stepped through and disappeared within. Sakura would find out later that the room housed the area where the masters and students entered from the outside and also made preparations. She would grow fond of that room as well as the one she currently waited in, for varying reasons.

Sitting down in seiza – Sakura wondered how long she would be able to keep the kneeling position before her legs fell asleep if she used no chakra to help –she gave each of the other two females in the room a friendly smile and nod. Her hands absentmindedly stroked the tatami underneath her, the feeling and smell of the mat (woven with soft rush straw), somehow calming her further.

Sitting nearby, the two brunettes responded eagerly in kind but did not speak, though one could tell they were curious about the new visitor. Looking to be in their teens, the girls were similarly dressed like she in kimono. The observation melted away much of the kunoichi's suspicion that Tsunade wanted to play a practical joke on her. Though unspoken, Sakura harbored that niggling suspicion in the back of her mind, not putting it past the blonde to do something like that. Boredom affected not just the Hokage but spilled over onto her staff. The put upon apprentice knew better than many, with Shizune the most experienced of all.

Less than a minute later, an older gentleman came in through the sliding door, Shun following behind him. The serene expression on the wrinkled face stood in contrast to the twinkle in the faded brown eyes. In a somber brown kimono, the elder strode surely across the 4.5 mat room, bypassing the faintly steaming iron pot resting in the sunken hearth set off center from the middle. He headed straight to Sakura, who made to stand up to greet him.

"No need for that." He waved her back down. "These old bones would like to sit anyway."

She settled back and Shun moved forward to make the introductions while the older man took a seat across from her. "Sakura-san, this is Endou Hikaru-sensei. Endou-sensei, Haruno Sakura-san."

"Thank you, Shun. Please take the others to the back to finish the preparations for today."

"Yes, Endou-sensei. If you'll excuse me, Sakura-san." Shun bowed again, gathered up the others and herded them into the back.

Once alone, the elderly teacher put forth, "So according to the missive from the Hokage, I understand that you wish to learn the tea ceremony."

Sakura growled inwardly. Not that she _wanted_ to learn, but that she _received orders_ to learn. Reigning in her temper as he did not deserve to be on the end of it, she responded with a jerky nod, her gaze sliding to take in the fine view behind him as she replied, "Yes, Endou-sensei."

A white eyebrow edged up and the twinkle reappeared in his wise eyes. "Loyalty to one's master is commendable."

A flush appeared high on Sakura's cheeks as she looked back at him. _He knew, but how?_

"So is learning the tea ceremony. It is fortunate for me that her apprentice wishes to experience the art, though I am saddened that I never could get Tsunade-hime to do so. She came in her youth to partake but rarely, even if she savored those cups of tea. Said the taste invigorated her. It is unfortunate that her schedule does not allow much time for her to visit much anymore." Then a wry expression twisted his thin lips. "Now if I could have taught her, maybe that infamous temper would have eased some."

Sakura relaxed with each word he spoke (even as an idea of why she had been ordered here formed). At the last, she laughingly retorted, "It would have made my training easier." _Ha! I wish! People say I'm bad, but Shishou's still ten times worse! And if what I suspicion is true, she's just making me learn so that she could have an easy source for a cup of this special tea!_

Face still peaceful but with an intentness missing before, Endou nodded. "'What ifs' are good to think and reflect on. Regrets are left at the door however. Tea is not just tea. In this sphere, everything is about the here and now." His eyes held hers. "Without Tsunade-hime's request, we would not be speaking with each other. For that, I am happy for this opportunity to meet you."

He bowed, an inclination of his head rather than his whole body and Sakura, knowing herself the student, bowed from the waist in response.

"So our first lesson is this: _ichi-go, ichi-e_. Its literal meaning is 'one time, one meeting'. That is but one part of what I've devoted my life to both understand and impart, and my hope is that you find your meaning also."

Sakura switched into learning mode, understanding that the man before her housed experiences and wisdom accumulated over the years. Ones that he willingly taught to those with an open mind to learn.

Endou laid out the course of instruction for her. Every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday at this time, she was to observe the beginning class to learn the verbiage, tools and techniques. Then afterward, a private instructor who agreed to help out would take over the hands on learning aspect. At home, she would practice or read any given assignments in order to distill as much as possible within one month. The task daunted her as even a person like Endou-sensei, who earned the title decades back, felt he still had much to learn.

Leaning in towards Sakura as if to impart a great secret, the tea master lowered his voice to whisper, "Of course, he tends to run a little late now with all the things going on in his life, but I try to keep in mind his younger self when he was such a stickler for punctuality and rules. Usually I would need to punish the transgressor but it's hard for me to do so with him. So please have a little patience, Sakura-san. Once you have a taste of his style of tea, it may help."

Though Endou expounded further, even apologizing for not being able to devote time specifically for her (to which she responded like an automaton to), only six words really registered with the pink-haired woman: 'he', 'tends', 'to', 'run', 'a', 'little', 'late'.

Why, oh _why_ did her lack of luck run in that direction? Did she not already pay her dues in that aspect of her life? Has she been such a bad person that even in this she must contend with a tardy teacher? Sakura mourned, revisiting the vast hours wasted and would soon waste in waiting.

Even now, that porn reading, excuse sprouting teacher-turned-every-so-often-team leader-and-more-constant-freeloader continued with his bad habits.

At some point in her life, not wishing to sprout white hairs before her time, Sakura accepted Kakashi for who he was. The fact that he could be relied upon when it came right down to it helped. The fact that he made a good conversationalist helped. The fact that he made a good listener when it mattered – though his always present, always vaguely disinterested air would not attest to it – helped. The fact that he came back to them (_her_, a distant little voice chimed in, one that she instantly squashed), whole and sound after Pain's invasion helped.

It all helped a lot. It helped her not to think too closely about why she felt a niggling pain throb in her chest whenever she thought about the possibility of his name on the memorial stone.

So she diverted herself from any close examinations and drew his bad habits around her like a blanket. One old, fuzzy, covered in dog fur (but smelling of rain after a storm and conveying the sweetness of lightening splitting the open sky), blanket.

The light pattering of feet and swish of the door opening signaled the others coming back in. The tea master stood up slowly but gracefully, naming each of the female students to Sakura as they entered. Shina and Tae giggled in greeting and welcomed her before moving to their respective positions. Though younger than the medic, they would be a great source of help having had a three month head start in the class.

The two-and-a-half hours passed by in a blur as Sakura mentally raced to note things down. Names, hand positions, how to walk on tatami, choosing the correct tools to reflect a theme, seasonal nuances, etiquette…Her mind whirled. How could so much be involved in the simple – which she now realized was not so simple – act of making a cup of tea? How would she learn all she needed to in just a month? Who was her private instructor?

And how long would she wait to find out?

Taking a breather out in the garden after the beginning class ended to wait for the start of her next round of instruction, Sakura took shelter under a blooming camellia tree. Thankful for the ability to keep the blood flow moving in her legs while seated kneeling as she had been during that length of time, she had not lost feeling in her legs so did not experience the agonizing tingling sensations of them 'waking up'. She felt a little stiff however and thought a quick stroll out into the peaceful oasis would perk her up.

In hindsight, she should have seen it coming.

Sensing a disturbance in the air behind her, Sakura twirled around as quickly as possible, guard up. Then her breath hitched and green eyes widen at seeing him. Her instructor. The kunoichi let her mouth drop, openly gaping in surprise (because let's face it, who thought he included the study of tea amongst his hobbies of reading porn in public and stiffing his students with the tab?), and shock (because finally, _finally_, he wore something other than the regulation jounin uniform even though that damned mask was still there and…he…looked…he looked _healthy _– she hastily shoved that description in rather than the others; her blood was not heating up because really, she was cool and unaffected and perhaps she had a _thing_ for men in kimono. That would really explain her reaction. Yes. It made perfect sense – and he should not be looking _healthy,_ damn it, especially in her eyes because he was once her teacher and older and now again her teacher…)

Distracted by him moving closer, enough so that his body heat invaded hers, the nonverbal train wreck named Sakura came to a screeching halt when his bare hand rose up to her cheek, paused with the fleetingness of a single stroke of a hummingbird's wings, only to continue rising past her peripheral vision.

Eye-crinkling down at her, Kakashi showed her the offending item, a fragment of a leaf. "You had a hitch hiker."

_._

_._

_._

~TBC~

.

* * *

Constructive criticisms and comments always welcomed. I continually edit so let me know if you find something I need to fix!


End file.
